duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Jordan
Steve Jordan (born January 14, 1957) is an American multi-instrumentalist, composer, musical director and Grammy Award-winning artist, who has made a name for himself as a producer from the Bronx in New York City. A graduate of the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, Jordan has additionally released an instructional program for drummers called The Groove is Here. In 1985 Steve contributed to Arcadia's So Red the Rose album. Biography Early Years Jordan was a teenager when he first joined Stevie Wonder's band. Later, he played drums for the Saturday Night Live band in the 1970s. When John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd toured as The Blues Brothers in the early 1980s, Jordan was their drummer, and recorded on their resulting album, credited as Steve "Getwa" Jordan. (He did not, however, appear in the movie of the same name.) Jordan was the first drummer in the Paul Shaffer-led "World's Most Dangerous Band", the live studio band for the Late Night with David Letterman show on NBC. X-Pensive Winos Jordan, along with fellow Shaffer alumnus Anton Fig, appeared on the Rolling Stones' 1986 release Dirty Work when Charlie Watts' participation was stilled due to his substance abuse problems in the mid-80's. In the wake of this work, Keith Richards hired Jordan to play on Aretha Franklin's cover of "Jumpin' Jack Flash" for a film of the same name. According to Richards, Jordan pressed Richards on the plane ride home from Aretha's recording session in Detroit to be included in the upcoming documentary by Taylor Hackford Hail! Hail! Rock 'n' Roll, a tribute to Chuck Berry. Richards had been hoping to include Charlie Watts in the project, but when this proved unfeasible, Jordan was hired and he appeared in many scenes with Berry and Richards. The success of this project led to Jordan's membership in Keith Richards and the X-pensive Winos, a band that toured and recorded with Richards in 1988 and 1992 for Talk is Cheap and Main Offender, respectively. In fact, Jordan co-produced each record and is credited with songwriting along with Richards. One of these collaborations made it onto the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] via the Rolling Stones Steel Wheels album version in 1989: "Almost Hear You Sigh" peaked at number 50 (U.S.) and 31 (U.K.) in December of that year. John Mayer Trio Left to Right: Steve Jordan, John Mayer, and Pino Palladino Photo courtesy: Noelle SmithJordan is a member of the John Mayer Trio, a blues rock power trio that consists of Jordan, on drums and backing vocals, bassist Pino Palladino and guitarist-singer John Mayer. The group was formed in 2005 by Mayer as a deviation from his pop-acoustic career. The trio released the record Try! on November 22, 2005. The eleven-track live album includes cover songs, such as Jimi Hendrix's "Wait Until Tomorrow" and "I Got A Woman" by Ray Charles, two songs from Mayer's release Heavier Things, as well as new songs written by Mayer, in addition to three songs written by Jordan, Mayer, and Palladino. They are: "Good Love Is On The Way," "Vultures," and "Try." Jordan and Mayer also produced the album together on the Columbia Records label. The trio also performed on December 8, 2007, in Los Angeles, California at the L.A. Live Nokia Theatre for the 1st Annual Holiday Charity Revue, which raised funds for various Los Angeles related charities. The DVD/CD release, entitled Where the Light Is: John Mayer Live in Los Angeles features Palladino on bass and Jordan on drums. Jordan would later collaborate with Mayer and Charlie Hunter by writing "In Repair," the eleventh track from Mayer's 2006 album Continuum. Jordan also contributed to Mayer's most recent album, "Battle Studies"; videos of the conceptual/recording sessions can be viewed on YouTube. Producing career He has recorded with such artists as Don Henley, John Mellencamp, Bob Dylan, Sonny Rollins, BB King, Stevie Nicks, Sheryl Crow, Neil Young, Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, and many more. He is featured on James Taylor's 1998 DVD, Live at the Beacon Theatre. Jordan has evolved into a Grammy Award-winning and nominated producer with Robert Cray's album Take Your Shoes Off and Buddy Guy's Bring 'Em In, respectively. While he has played on countless records, from Alicia Keys "If I Ain't Got You" to Bruce Springsteen's Devils and Dust, he continues to produce with such works as the Grammy Award winning John Mayer album Continuum, John Scofield's That's What I Say, Possibilities by Herbie Hancock, and 23rd St. Lullaby with Patti Scialfa. In 2006, Jordan joined Eric Clapton's hand-picked touring band for Clapton's "European Tour 2006", which included seven sold out shows at the Royal Albert Hall. He continued in Clapton's band as they toured North America in 2007. In 2008, Jordan produced and played percussion on one track for Los Lonely Boys' third album, Forgiven, at East Side Stages in Austin, Texas. In 2009, Jordan received another Grammy Award nomination - the Grammy Award for Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, for his work on the soundtrack scoring film for the movie Cadillac Records. Category:Musicians